


Passion & Ink

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Series: Seduction & Submission [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lover wants to leave his mark on Erestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion & Ink

Erestor slid his robes from his shoulders, and looked warily at Glorfindel.

"All of it, meldir," Elrond said from his position beside the low inclined table.

He sighed and untied his leggings, sliding them down his narrow hips. Within moments, he stood nude before his best friend and his employer. Erestor crossed his arms and glared.

Glorfindel patted him on the bottom. "Come now, my Lord, you have faced down demons and Orcs, Thranduil and the twins. You can face this as well. Lay on the table."

The lights were low in the room, and it was almost suffocatingly hot with a blazing fire in the hearth. Erestor did as he was told and laid himself on the table, baring his front to the Half-Elf. "Will this hurt?" he asked softly, a tremor of apprehension in his deep voice.

Elrond dipped the long, thin, sharp hollow pipe into a clear liquid and then wiped it with a cloth. "It is not comfortable," he said, his pewter eyes glittering in the orange light. "I cannot stop once I begin. Are you sure?"

Erestor looked up to Glorfindel; the blond Elf smiled at him reassuringly. "You can do this."

He let out a long breath. "Aye, Elrond, I am sure. Begin." He reached behind him and took Glorfindel's proffered hand, instinctively knowing it would be there waiting. The Noldo flinched slightly when a cold, wet substance was swabbed in the hollow of his right hip.

"You cannot do that, Erestor," Elrond warned. "You risk damage or ruining the pattern. Close your eyes and breathe deeply, meldir. Trust us."

Erestor nodded, closing his ink black eyes. Glorfindel squeezed his hand and Erestor heard the clinking of glass. "He is about to start," Glorfindel said quietly, his lips near Erestor's ear.

When he suddenly began to tremble uncontrollably, Elrond let out an exasperated sigh. "Glorfindel, sit behind him and distract him, or this will never be done."

The Elda slid behind him on the table and settled Erestor between his thighs. Glorfindel swept the dark hair from the right side of the Noldo's neck, his lips dancing over the rapid pulse beneath the thin skin. "Ulago gûrech, ulago hwestech," he repeatedly breathed into the delicate shell of Erestor's ear. Slowly, the Noldo's heart slowed and his eyes became glassy. "You may proceed, Elrond," Glorfindel said, casting a meaningful glance at the Peredhel.

Elrond nodded and dipped the hollow pipe into a dish filled with a heavy black liquid. The slender piece of glass drew the fluid up and the Healer turned his attentions to the cleaned skin on Erestor's hip. He spared one more questioning glance at the Advisor. When there was no further objection, the Half-Elf began his work. Elrond placed the sharpened point of the glass pipe against Erestor's skin and pierced the flesh, depositing a drop of ink below the pale skin.

Pierce, push, and withdraw; pierce, push, and withdraw. It took several moments before Erestor was pulled from his reverie by the pain. He did not begin trembling again, but his breathing became labored the longer Elrond sat working the small patch on his body.

"Erestor," Glorfindel said, kissing the Elf's cheek. "Erestor, do not focus on the pain."

Erestor glared at the Elda sideways. "What, pray tell, would you like me to focus on, Seneschal?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Glorfindel drew his tongue up the outer edge of Erestor's ear. "I can give you something to focus on..."

"Give it to him, Glorfindel," Elrond snapped. "He's beginning to squirm and I risk either injuring him or ruining the design. There is not much left, so a few moments is all I ask."

"And a few moments you shall have." Glorfindel ran his left hand over the hard planes of Erestor's chest, brushing lightly over a nipple. Erestor gasped and looked with wide eyes at the Elda. "I will give you something more pleasant to think on, meldir," he purred, his hand dipping below Erestor's navel.

Erestor closed his eyes again and the repetitious pain of Elrond's ink pipe fell into the background of Glorfindel's gentle touch on his erection. A moan escaped Erestor's lips when the Elda grasped the firm flesh in a sure grip and started a languid pace.

Pierce, stroke, push, stroke, and withdraw; pierce, stroke, push, stroke, and withdraw. Erestor felt Glorfindel's arousal pressed against his back and he had to restrain himself from moving against him. Elrond sat back and took a cloth, patting the tender, abused design and smiled. "I am done, meldir. And you did very well." Elrond stood from his seat and leaned over, looking into the lust glazed eyes of his Advisor. "Very well," he said huskily, leaning in to capture the Noldo lips in a searing kiss.

Glorfindel groaned. "You are making him squirm, Elrond, and that is causing a most pleasant sensation, though I would prefer to be undressed before I soil my leggings."

Elrond released Erestor's swollen lips. " _I_ am making him squirm? I do believe you stroking that area of his body is causing his squirming."

"I don't care _who_ is causing my squirming, but someone had better tend to the squirming before I seek out Lindir," Erestor snarled.

"Sit up a moment, Erestor," Glorfindel said, shifting below the Noldo. Elrond was shedding his robe, showing he wore nothing below the ornate fabric. Erestor allowed Glorfindel enough space to unlace his leggings and free his length. "Much better, though I could use the same attention I gave to you, meldir." Glorfindel nipped Erestor's ear playfully.

Elrond handed Erestor a phial of oil. "Since you endured the process, you decide this night, melethen," the Peredhel said, kissing his lover again. Erestor reached out and traced a finger over the black letters embedded in the hollow of Elrond's right hip, a match to his. Erestor also knew Glorfindel shared the same mark in the same area. He, the last one added to the relationship and the last one to admit it was a permanent love, had finally permitted the Half-Elf to mark him as theirs.

The first letters of their names, in flowing, interlocking Tengwar, was a beautiful brand and Erestor felt his heart swell with pride and love. "I desire to feel you within me, Elrond nîn," he said, turning on the table and settling on his hand and knees, his lips now hovering above the head of Glorfindel's shaft.

"I am more than happy to oblige, melethron," he said, taking the oil from Erestor and coating his length with it. Elrond eased two fingers into Erestor and the Noldo cried out. Glorfindel, I do believe I need your assistance in keeping our vocal Advisor quiet."

The Elda smiled and rested his hand on the back of Erestor's head. "It will be my pleasure," he said, bringing Erestor mouth down around his arousal. The wet warmth wrung a low moan from his throat as Erestor eagerly swallowed him.

Elrond mounted Erestor with on fluid thrust and the room filled with a sharp cry of possession and a muffled cry of pained pleasure. The three remained still: Glorfindel with his head thrown back and a hand on Erestor's head, Erestor with Glorfindel's length deep in his throat, and Elrond with his shaft buried in the tight, pulsing passage of his lover.

Erestor balanced on one hand and brought the other up to stroke himself as Elrond began thrusting. Glorfindel panted; he had never had a lover who was as orally talented as Erestor. They moved in tandem, each intent on bringing another to completion. Glorfindel found his release first, thrusting up into the willing mouth; Erestor hungrily drank his essence. As soon as his body cooled, Glorfindel nodded to Elrond. The Peredhel batted Erestor's hand away from his length and pulled him up to sit upon the Elf-lord's lap.

He was impaled further on Elrond's length, and Erestor cried out. Glorfindel kissed him briefly before bowing down and taking the hot, thick shaft between his lips. The Elda held his head still, allowing the force of Elrond's thrusts to move Erestor in and out of his mouth. Elrond moaned and the pace of his thrusts quickened. Erestor cried out and spilled his seed into Glorfindel's mouth.

Elrond found his release then, filling Erestor's clenching body with his milky fluids. They collapsed on one another, each panting and still trembling with the intensity of their coupling.

"We must bathe, but I must bandage your hip first, Erestor," Elrond mumbled, kissing Erestor's sweaty brow.

Erestor made some kind of noise that Glorfindel thought was either, "All right" or "Not tonight." He chuckled and embraced his lovers closely.

"You are ours now, Erestor," Elrond said with a possessive note to his voice.

"Ours," Glorfindel echoed.

Erestor smiled and looked down at the three letters twined around one another on his hip. "Aye, yours."

The End

* Ulago gûrech, ulago hwestech : Slow your heart, slow your breath


End file.
